


M.I.A

by Stella55678



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Dad Bang Chan, Fluff, Hurt Felix, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Mom Kim Woojin, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Past suicidal tedencies, Sasaeng Fan(s), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids love each other, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella55678/pseuds/Stella55678
Summary: Lee Felix is a magnet for danger.Or where Felix finds himself in bad situations and the group has to help him through the consequences.





	1. Saesang

**Author's Note:**

> So proud of the boys for their album release today! My Pace is a bop and I'll be listening to it for months to come! Warnings for Suicidal thoughts and a Panic Attack!

Fan signs were supposed to be a fun experience for both the Idol and Fan. However right now Lee Felix was not having a good time. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been woken up at 5 AM to get ready, or maybe it was the glare he was currently receiving from a fan. However he sucked it up and smiled for those around him, because if he wouldn't, who would? 

It wasn't often Felix's sunny demeanor wavered, and so when it did the other band members took notice immediately. Changbin who was sitting on one side of Felix shared a look with Jisung who was sitting on the other. Both looking on worriedly as Felix half halfheartedly chatted with a fan about his love for rice cakes. However the Aussie's strange mood was soon forgotten as more fans came through the doors.

After a couple more fans came and went Felix looked down the line and saw the fan who'd been glaring at him earlier talking with Seungmin a large beaming smile playing across both their faces. Maybe she had just been upset earlier? Felix vowed that when his turn came he would make her smile. However for right now he focused his attention on the girl in front of him.

"Hi! where are you from?"

"I flew in from New York!" Wow, this girl had flown 15 hours to come see us, I'll be sure to make it worth her while!

He reached out and grabbed the fans hands in surprise "Wow all the way from New York! Are you doing anything else while you're down here?"

"Nope! I just came to see you guys! I've been dreaming of talking to you for ages, don't tell anyone but you're my favorite" she whispered the last part with a giggle.

He grinned at that "I promise I won't, Pinkie swear!" he shifted his hand and wrapped his pinkie around hers, and with that she was gone as his managers got everyone to shift down the line. It saddened him sometimes how much effort it took for people to get here only to have a minute to talk with their idols.

A few minutes later and he noticed that the glaring girl was beside him speaking to Changbin about a new song he was currently writing.

"I just want every song to be special, not only to the group but to Stays as well" Changbin was saying causing a swell of pride to bubble up within Felix, Changbin was always so thoughtful of others. Lost in thought he didn't realize when the girl had arrived, until she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey! are you ignoring me?"

Horrified with himself he spluttered out "No! Oh I'm so sorry I just spaced out!" he gave her a little smile, however it wavered at the dark look on her face.

She leaned closer to him and motioned snappily for him to come a bit closer "Listen, If you want to do what's best for everyone, leave this group. You had finally been eliminated and then you just had to come back and steal all the attention for yourself. You're the worst rapper in the group and can't sing for shit, the only thing you've got going for you is a pretty face, so really the world would just be better without you in it at all." She finished her rant leaving a shocked Felix sitting in front of her, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

She smirked at his reaction and continued on "Come on Felix, all it takes is a bullet, or a jump or even a razor, I've got one with me if you want it?" She questioned pulling a small unscathed razor blade out of her purse and letting his eyes rake over it before putting it back. "What do you say?"

Meanwhile Felix's mind was racing, his palms became sweaty as his mind flashed back to his past. Through his younger teen years he had struggled with self-harm, he always felt lost and like things were out of his control while he was back in Australia. He had found that the sting of a razor on his thighs was the best way of coping and brought a feeling of control back to him. When he had come to Korea and lived in the dorms predebut it was inevitable that someone would find out.

It was still etched in his mind the exact moment when Jeongin had walked in on him in the bathroom with blood dripping down his thighs and the younger had let out the most heart wrenching screech Felix had heard in his entire life. The sudden noise obviously attracting the two other boys of the dorm at the time. Chan and Jisung had sped to the bathroom the fastest Felix had ever seen them run. By the time they'd gotten their Jeongin was a sobbing mess and had grabbed a facecloth from the counter and was pressing it into his exposed thighs, the blood already dying the white towel a sickening shade of red.

"Jeongin it's okay I'm fine, really it's fine the bleeding will stop and then it'll all be fine" Felix had said panicking at the fact that the other members were now aware of his secret.

"NO HYUNG-YOU'RE NOT FINE" The Maknae sobbed as the realization hits him that his beloved Hyung was purposefully injuring himself. At the words Felix's breathing had sped up and Chan and Jisung had finally entered the bathroom, shock leaving them as they watched they young Aussie begin to panic. Chan had grabbed Felix and layed him down in his lap, as Chan sat on the bathroom floor back pressed up against the sink.

"I J-Just want to f-feel something" Felix cryed as his breathing became increasingly fast.

"I know sweetie" Chan said rubbing the youngers back. Jeongin had begun to calm down and him and Jisung were now standing in the doorway arms wrapped around each other as silent tears streamed down both their faces in anguish.

"Channie I-I'm sorry" Felix quieted and shifted to give their leader a hug, squeezing tightly as he grounded himself to the situation.

"Felix I think we should have a talk with everyone about this" Chan stated a single tear rolling down his cheek as he thought to himself 'I could have stopped this' 'I should have noticed' 'This is all my fault'.

"O-Okay" Felix sobbed, Jeongin and Jisung made their way over and sat themselves down beside the others, Jisung with gauze in hand as he pressed it to Felix's sliced up skin. "I'm sorry Felix" he said "I'm your best friend I should have noticed".

That night the four of them slept together on the bathroom floor huddled in a pile as they dreamed of a different world.

The next morning Chan called a meeting to the group and told them about the past nights events. Changbin was angry, at himself and at the world for doing this to his precious Felix. Minho was devastated that he couldn't have helped the younger more. Seungmin just wanted everyone to be happy and for Felix to smile. Hyunjin didn't understand why no one had noticed and why Felix had never told anyone. Woojin, however knew exactly how Felix felt, having went through the same thing himself. After being at SM and watching the members of NCT moving on he felt like he wasn't enough for anyone and had fell into a dark place until he'd come to JYP and the other members had made him feel loved and wanted.

Since that night the members wouldn't leave Felix alone for more than 10 minutes alone unless taking a shower, but even then the door would be left unlocked. They would have weekly meetings as a group to discuss not only Felix's but everyone else's feelings, to make sure an incident would never happen again. It had been a hard few first months but eventually Felix had stopped feeling the urge to do anything to himself. But now here this girl was telling him to start all over again, and actually finish the job this time...

"What do you say?" 

The young Aussies lips had started trembling from the sight of the razor. The thing he'd tried so hard to avoid. The thing that had made Jeongin, his maknae for god's sake, break down in front of him at the sight of the metal pressed to his thigh.

A strangled wail left Felix's lips, causing the girl's head to snap up from her purse with wide eyes. All eight of the other members heads whipped around to find the cause of his distress. Hyunjin standing up with a snap and coming over to crouch next to the younger placing a large hand on his shoulder and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Felix?" He questioned "Sweetie what's wrong" the visual asked softly. All he could do was shake his head in horror at the girl in front of him. Suddenly scrambling backwards causing his chair to fall over, he kept going backwards as far away from the fan as possible until his back was pressed flush against the wall and he couldn't go any further. The agonized sobs started directly after racking the small boys body with more force than anyone thought possible. Changbin and Woojin instantly going after him, trying to calm him down from his panic attack.

"What did you do?" Hyunjin hissed at the fan, venom coating his words.

The girl took a step back shocked at the malice coming off his words "It was a joke" she muttered bitterly "I just wanted him to leave the group, not actually kill himself" sending the kids reeling at her words.

"That's not a fucking joke" Minho swore at her taking calculated steps towards her, the managers stepping in front of him. "I want her arrested for fucking harassment" he yelled at management. Chan walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seungmin looked over the girl he was laughing with earlier and with cold eyes and a cold heart says "You should leave". At this she turns on her heel, hair flipping and simply walks out the swishing double doors. He then turns to all the other fans glancing at their managers "I'm sorry but I think this event is over for today, you're tickets will be refunded and we'll get you in another day" he finishes with a sad smile playing across his lips.

At this the team leaves the fans to their managers to focus on Felix. He's still pressed against the wall crying, but the panicking has stopped and he looks around at the members with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything" He whispers looking at the ground.

Woojin sits down beside him and pulls the crying boy into a bear hug and places a soft kiss on his scalp "You could never ruin anything".

That night the members order rice cakes for Felix and enjoy a cozy night. They watch Finding Memo and the hyung line enjoy watching their maknaes build a fort out of couch cushions and blankets.

That night Hyunjin and Minho settle beside Felix on the couch pulling him into a three way hug, "You know we all love you right?" Hyunjin asks softly.

"Yeah I know" The freckled boy responds back with a soft smile.

"Good, cause if you said no I would have hunted that bitch down."

"MINHO!"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Faint

Being upcoming idols, it was crucial that they stood out somehow. Sure they had amazing rappers, and talented singers, but everyone knew the way to catch people’s attention was through dance.

 

Being one of the main dancers of the group, Felix was always under pressure to learn the dance fast. Perfecting it instantly so that he could help the others with steps or timings.

 

Every now and then, an injury would occur. Just last week Jeongin had managed to sprain his pinkie after hitting it off Chan’s arm while they were turning. A finger cast was simply put on and a few days later it was like nothing had happened. The maknae was back to screaming and avoiding everyone’s love and affection like it was his job.

 

Today the group was scheduled for six hours of practice in one of the studios. This was one of the larger amounts as usually practice would span from 2-4 hours a day depending on how it was going.

 

“Felix wake up” A raspy voice whispered giving him a slight shake. Recently the Aussie had been having bouts of homesickness causing him to go over to Chan and Changbins room during the nights and slip under their sheets. It was never discussed between the members because they knew it was a tough subject for the younger Australian. Instead hugs of comfort and soft forehead kisses were given to comfort the younger in his times of heartache. 

 

“I’m up” the younger mumbled sitting up in the bed, Chan’s large hand still resting on his shoulder. Felix blinked up at him, purple bags resting below his glazed brown eyes. Changbin came up behind Chan and glanced worriedly at the younger “You okay Lix?”. Brown eyes flickered up in confusion “Yeah why?”. 

 

“You just look a little tired” Changbin shrugged leaving to go help Woojin with breakfast. This left Chan staring at the other male in the room thinking deeply. Felix didn’t just look tired, he looked exhausted. His skin was pale and his cheeks were beginning to look more gaunt than usual. 

 

Chan knew that Felix hadn’t really been sleeping, or eating for that matter. It was pretty hard not to notice when you could hear crying beside you late at night that would slowly subside after what seemed like hours into a restless sleep. Woojin had also approached him earlier in the week that it seemed like Felix hadn’t been eating much. When doing the dishes his food would only be cut up into small pieces, very little missing from the plates. Chan knew he should confront the other Aussie about it but didn’t want to risk scaring him off after he had just gotten him back after a near elimination.

 

The others were all just as worried, they all often checked on the freckled boy whenever they could even if it was just simply popping a head into his room while walking by. 

 

The morning continued on as normal, the five younger playing on the Wii in the living room until Woojin and Changbin finished making breakfast. 

 

“Hyunjin why’d you just try and shoot a shell at me we’re on the same team?”

 

“No Felix we don’t judge you for always being Princess Peach... okay maybe a little...”

 

“Jeongin stop being a dick and putting banana peels everywhere!”

 

“No Jisung there’s no squirrel character.”

 

“Seungmin you’re going backwards again!”

 

Soon enough the morning was over and the sense of normality had dispersed.

 

The nine boys made their way over to the studio where they would stay for the next six hours.

 

They started by stretching and then warming up with their debut song Hellevator, this was one of everyone’s favorites as they had performed it so much everyone knew it by heart. Then they started practicing the various dances they had choreographed to their new album.

By the time the final notes of Hellevator had finished the group was already in position to practice another title song, District 9. The high intensity of the two songs back to back already causing some fatigue among the members. 

"Okay guys, a quick water break before we start to practice the choreography for the new album" their instructor told them. The boys all sauntering over and taking sips out of their bottles. Seungmin turned his head as he heard big gulps coming from Felix, who was standing beside him, full water bottle now completely empty in his hands.

"Slow down Hyung, drinking that fast will make you sick" the younger advised, worrying for his small hyung.

"I'm fine Seungmin" he gasped forehead pressed against the mirror in front of him.

Unbeknownst to the two, the other seven members in the room had heard the whole conversation and were disappointed about how the freckled boy wouldn't let them help.

"Okay lets keep going!"

Four hours later of going through each song one by one and the group was exhausted. Mistakes were beginning to form, a backlash of them having a six hour dance practice.

"Okay guys, we're going to run through My Pace one more time then we're done" the instructor informed them before letting them take their positions and pressing play on the music.

The boys all sat down on the floor and Chan looked over at Felix who had his head down, breathing labored. The music started and Changbin stood up in front of them before Felix and Chan stood up doing their handshake before starting into the choreography. 

The kicks had always been Felix's favorite part as they were the same kicks that came from his favorite game, Fortnite. However the fast movements had made him dizzy, spots forming in his vision as he continued on, attempting to hit all the moves properly.

They had finally reached the chorus as Chan came into the center to start it off, however everything came to a screeching halt when Felix's legs folded out from underneath him and his limp body collapsed on the hardwood floor. For a moment no one moved, but the next the room was chaos.

The instructor had raced out, calling an ambulance in case it was anything serious.

Woojin raced over to the fallen boy and moved him so that he was resting comfortably, his freckled face resting comfortably on Woojin's thigh.

Minho crouched beside him and checked his pulse, "I think he just passed out from overexertion".

At the new information the members let out a collective sigh, knowing the young Aussie would be fine.

"How could we let this happen" Chan asked them tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"Hyung it's not your fault, we all should have done something, all of us knew he wasn't okay" Jeongin said, for being the youngest he had always been the most mature.

"I'm his best friend, I should have known it was going to far" Jisung crouched beside Felix and looked down at him regret and sorrow pooling in his eyes.

"Everytime I walk by his room at night, I could hear him crying and I didn't do anything" Hyunjin admitted sadly.

"He climbed into my bed every night and I never thought to ask why" Changbin said a tear slipping down his cheek, moving to sit beside Felix.

"We all need to do better, he's here hundreds of miles from his home, and we're all he has over here" Seungmin announced vowing that he would do better for his hyung in the future.

Everyone else sadly agree with Seungmin and silently promised to themselves to pay more attention to the young freckled boy.

Beside Changbin and Woojin, Felix stirred rolling over onto his back.

"What happened?"

"You know we love you right Lix?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good because we love you so much, don't ever scare us like that again."

"No promises, but I'll try my best" He flashed them a toothy smile, lighting up the whole atmosphere of the room as they all stared fondly at their fallen member.

Nothing, and No one would ever break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts, themes or ideas they want me to use I'd be happy to do some!!! Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far!!!


	3. New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a new Friend! Or does he? Warnings for Underage Alcohol/Smoking/Drug Use, Non-Con drug use and touching + Shitty People :(  
> BTS Members will also be present in this chapter as the antagonists, even though I love them to bits ;)

It had been a regular day when Felix had encountered him for the first time. He had been out playing basketball at the park with Jisung and Jeongin when a stranger had walked by, asking to play a game with them, after noticing their uneven amount of players. The newcomer was tall and handsome, Felix could have sworn he had seen the man before.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN PLAY BASKETBALL WITH US SUNBAENIM" Felix whipped his head over to stare at their youngest, Jeongin. The young Australian seemingly dumbfounded at how Jeongin could know this handsome man.

Jisung, noticing his best friends confused expression, jumped into the conversation.

"Felix, are you serious right now. This is Jeon Jungkook of BTS" He explained chuckling as realization dawned over Felix.

"SHIT! Forgive me Jungkook sunbaenim, I totally didn't realize" Felix blubbered, trying to calm his flaming cheeks.

Jungkook just softly smiled at the younger, "It's fine Felix, and you guys can drop the honorifics" he told the three younger boys, throwing them one of his classic bunny smiles.

Jeongin glared at the older, not believing that his hyung didn't recognize one of the biggest idols in Korea.

"Well then Felix hyung, I guess you and Jungkook hyung can be on the same team. Seeing as you obviously need to get to know him better". Jeongin smiled evilly at his second youngest hyung.

"Uh yeah, of course" Felix turned, giving Jungkook a toothy grin.

Little did the boys know that this encounter would change all their lives forever. 

* * *

**1 month later...**

"WOOJIN HYUNG CAN YOU DRIVE ME TO GO SEE JUNGKOOK HYUNG" Felix shouted from across the dorm.

"I CANT LIX, I'M PICKING UP JEONGIN FROM SCHOOL AND THAT'S ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF TOWN" Woojin hollered back from the kitchen.

"CHANNIEEEE" Felix manged to shout and whine at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll drive you Lix" Chan said as he passed the youngers doorway.

Ever since their basketball game, Felix had become very close with the youngest member of BTS. Every couple of days they would go out bowling or check out a new cafe. However for some reason Jungkook would not tell Felix where they were going tonight.

On the drive over to the BTS dorm, Chan's dad personality began to shine through.

"So how'd you and Jungkook sunbaenim become friends Felix"?

"We just hit it off while playing basketball hyung".

"What are you guys doing tonight"?

"I'm not sure, maybe just going out to eat somewhere or going to an arcade".

"Do you need a drive home"?

"I'll just take a cab hyung, I might be a little late, but I'll probably be back before 11"

"Do you-" Felix cut Chan off before he could finish his question.

"Chill hyung, it's just Jungkook" at this Chan sighed.

"He's just so much older than you Felix, I'm worried he might try and get you to drink or something".

"Seriously hyung? One, Jungkook hyung would never do that. And two, I would just say no. I can't believe you'd even say something like that hyung".

The car came to a stop in front of the big-hit dorms, "Just be careful Lix" Chan muttered, however his words were lost as the younger Aussie scrambled to get out of the car.

"Thanks for the drive Channie" Felix smiled before he shut the door and walked off.

Chan couldn't help but get a bad feeling as his third youngest walked off into the unknown.

* * *

 

Felix took the elevator up to the BTS hyungs room, smiling brightly at a TXT member as he walked past him, Beomgyu if Felix recalled correctly.

He quickly knocked on the door, stumbling back as the door quickly flew open. Felix looked on with wide eyes as Taehyung smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Felix" He gave a toothy smile. "You ready to have a good time tonight" the smile morphed into something a bit more sinister.

Jungkook walked up right behind Taehyung, the other five members in tow.

"Tonight Felix, we're going to a club".

Felix felt his blood roaring in his ears and the continuous sweat pooling in his hands as he obediently followed the men out of the dorms.

* * *

 The club was loud.

To loud as body's rubbed against each other and people screamed into Felix's ears.

Felix could feel his anxiety begin to rear it's head as he awkwardly danced beside Jimin and Jungkook.

The former sauntered over to him two drinks already in his hands as he reaches out to hand one to Felix.

The clear drink looked suspiciously innocent as it rested in Felix's hand. Jungkook noticed his hesitance and looked straight at Felix as he downed his own drink in one gulp.

"Your turn Lix, or are you too scared"

Felix wasn't sure what came over him in that split second, whether it had finally dawned on him that this was his chance to be a teenager, or whether Jungkook's taunt had gotten to him.

Felix chugged the drink, straight vodka, his eyes burned and he found he regretted the decision right after. But soon, as his body was not used to the alcohol, the single drink caused a huge lag to be placed on his normally good decision making skills. He felt eyes burning into him from around the club.

As he became more confident in his dancing, he noticed a crowd growing around him, people began to offer him drinks and he knew that longing glances were being thrown his way.

As he reached for the drinks people were offering, Namjoon came to talk to him.

"Listen Felix, just be careful about the drinks, some of them could be laced" he had explained. However Felix couldn't really find it in him to care as his night began to blur.

* * *

 

Chan was sitting on the couch, watching episodes of the office with Changbin when Hyunjin bursted into the room.

"HYUNGS" He yelled, Seungmin and Minho piling in after the taller.

"What Hyunjin" Changbin chuckled.

"It's Felix" Minho explained, distress evident in his tone.

"I was looking on snapmaps to watch the stories coming from the Day6 concert and I noticed Felix close to the venue, but, it looks like he's at a club hyung" Seungmin screeched, out of breath.

"At first we thought it was a glitch" Hyunjin continued, "But then we looked at the stories and saw a video of Felix dancing looking pretty out of it".

"Fuck" Chan muttered.

"Shit, Bitch" Changbin continued next to him.

"Not really a good time for jokes Bin" Chan glared as the younger 3Racha member chuckled nervously.

"Okay, Changbin and Minho let's go get Felix" Chan ordered before turning to the other members, "You guys hold down the fort".

* * *

 When they got to the club and pushed past security, the first face they saw was a distressed looking Jungkook.

"Jungkook, where the fuck is Felix" Changbin pushed the taller man against the wall and grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't know, I'm trying to find him but I lost track of where he went" The older man had the audacity of looking like he was about to cry.

"Fuck" Minho muttered "If anything happens to him I'll fucking kill you myself".

* * *

 They find Felix, eyes half closed sitting on some fuckers lap whose hands are roaming the small boys body.

"What the actual fuck" Minho seethes grabbing Felix's arm and yanking the limp boy off the man's lap. Felix stumbles into Minho's arms seemingly unaware of the events currently transpiring.

Changbin couldn't help himself, he snapped his fist back and punched the fucker in the face as hard as he could. Only satisfied once he heard the crack of the man's jaw and the groan of pain afterwards.

"You're sick" Chan spits at him.

They leave the club just as fast as they had come.

* * *

 

They find out from their dorms nurse, that Felix had been given a date-rape drug. It had been mixed into one of the drinks he was given. That combined with the alcohol had made Felix extremely tired and unaware. The news makes everyone sick. The thought of someone doing  _that_ to their ball of sunshine.

Jising sobs for hours. Jeongin doesn't say a work for the rest of the night. Minho and Seungmin throw up. Hyunjin has a panic attack. Changbin leaves to go for a walk at 1 in the morning. Woojin and Chan blame themselves, knowing it was a bad Idea to allow Felix to become friends with Jungkook.

* * *

When Felix wakes up the next morning, he asks what happened. They tell him that he's never to talk to any of the hyung's from BTS ever again. Then they tell him that he simply drank too much, and ended up calling them, asking to come home.  _Some thing's are better left untold._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked this! New parts may be a bit slow to come, I'll be sure to update tags as I'm going along and change the rating if necessary! Not sure if I want the relationships to be platonic or romantic yet though?


End file.
